


Green-Eyed Monster

by majestic_owl_queen



Category: Zombie Exodus: Safe Haven
Genre: Complete, F/M, Jealous!Woody, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seductive!Woody, Semi-Public Sex, Sex before the tent scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_owl_queen/pseuds/majestic_owl_queen
Summary: Woody regrets not kissing Frey on the hill. Now Jaime seems to be moving in on his crush,  and it's making him jealous. When the opportunity arises, he decides to show Frey just how badly he wants her.
Relationships: Woody / Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Green-Eyed Monster

The afternoon sun cast a red-orange glow over the makeshift camp. In the hours following the harrowing experience on the hill, the motley crew from Nightfall was adapting to their new reality fairly well. Frey had a knack for assessing the needs of the group and delegating responsibilities. Under her leadership, the camp was functional and secure in a matter of hours. As afternoon became evening, activity had begun to wind down, with most taking a break from their chores.

Woody had settled on making barbed wire to provide additional protection to the camp’s perimeter. He liked that the task required very little energy but gave him something to do with his hands. He could cut and twist wire upside down and blindfolded, so he had no trouble observing the other survivors while he worked. Or rather, one survivor in particular. He watched Frey treat the large gash in Jaime’s hand on the other side of camp. His cousin winced as she poured peroxide on the cut and carefully bandaged the wound. As if pleased with her work, Frey flashed a smile so beautiful, Woody nearly snipped his finger instead of the wire. 

He could honestly say he’d never crossed paths with a person as selfless and kind. These people were all strangers to her, and yet Frey treated everyone like kin. It was only a few days since she invited Woody into her home, but he already felt a soul connection with Frey that transcended his growing attraction to her. Perhaps that's why the Green Eyed Monster was gnawing at him, making a meal of his doubts. He couldn't help noticing how comfortable Frey seemed with his sasquatch of a cousin.

She gravitated toward him the way most people did. Jaime was just so damned affable. He always knew just what to say and was never one to withhold a smile or an encouraging word. Jaimie's spirit was a beacon in dark times. There were times Woody even found himself drawn to it, but he mostly felt dim and dull in comparison. Seeing the object of his affection standing so close to his tall, handsome cousin, Woody was pretty sure this was one of those times. It didn’t help that Jaime and Frey already had a history. They'd known each other for years, while Woody had only been acquainted with Frey for forty-eight hours.

Jaime suddenly draped his tree trunk arm over Frey's slender shoulders, and Woody fought the urge to break it. He didn't want Frey to think he was some raging nut. _Frey isn't really **yours** anyway._ The intrusive thought was sharp and clear, as though he'd spoken it out loud. If only he had gone with his gut and kissed Frey back when the moment had seemed right, there would be no question. Instead he let the moment slip by. Either of them could have died up on that hill, and he pulled back all because he was too much of a coward.

Jaime must have said something funny just then. Frey’s laughter drifted across camp, sultry and smooth like honey. Woody’s mind strayed to thoughts of kissing her again. Would her lips taste as sweet as her voice? These thoughts were interrupted once more by an alarming sight. Frey’s head rested on Jaime’s meaty shoulder, with his cousin’s arm still draped around her neck. 

Woody figured it was time to do something reckless. Like a man on a mission, he stood up from where he'd been crafting and made his way to Frey and Jaime. Seeing Woody approach the campfire, Frey smiled, the corners of her soft brown eyes crinkling adorably beneath her rounded glasses. Just that one look, and Woody could already feel his heart beating out of control. 

“Hey, Moses, what’s up?” 

Woody ignored Jaime not only because he insisted on using that infuriating nickname but also because he still hadn’t moved his goddamn arm from Frey’s shoulders.

“Hi, Woody. Is there something you need?” 

“Frey, mind if I speak to ya for a sec? Alone.” Woody suppressed a stutter, doing his best to sound more confident than he actually felt. Frey stepped toward him, and Jaime’s arm was left hanging in the air. 

“Sure, no problem.” Frey glanced over at Jaime. “I’ll check on your hand tomorrow to see if we need to start you on antibiotics.”

“Sounds good. Thanks for patching it up, Frey.” Jaime replied with an appreciative smile. Then looking at Woody he said, “We should take a look at the van when y’all are done chatting.” 

Woody just nods, eager for Jaime to clear off. 

Not wanting to say what he had to say to Frey with everyone around poised to listen, Woody led her a little beyond the clearing’s edge, into the tree line. The privacy calmed his nerves. Even in this area where the sun did not penetrate the canopy of trees, Woody could appreciate just how gorgeous Frey was. Her body was long and lean with a slight curve to her hips. Denim shorts and a green tank top that dipped into a modest V over her petite breasts complementing her olive-brown skin.

Without giving himself time to think about it, Woody reached for Frey’s hands and held them gingerly in his own. His thumbs traced the inside of her palms. Looking into her eyes, Woody spoke, hoping he wouldn’t screw this up.

“Sis, I’ve been thinking, with our world gone to hell, we never really know how much time we got left. I wouldn’t want something to happen to either of us and not have gotten the chance to tell you just how fond I am of ya.” Woody looks down at his muddy boots, “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I was wondering if there’s a chance you could feel the same way about me?” 

Woody let his words hang in the space between them. He chose not to let go of her hands and wouldn’t until she told him to. He shifted his gaze from the ground to lock eyes with Frey. The look he received from her in return made his heart race and his stomach flutter. Frey’s full lips were curved into a seductive grin, while half-lidded, doe-brown eyes stared hungrily at his mouth. Moving in closer, almost chest to chest, Frey whispered.  
“Why don’t you show me..” 

Woody was more than happy to oblige. His hands gripped Frey’s slender waist, pulling her fully into his embrace. Feeling the heat of her body against his, he pressed his lips to hers. Frey’s lips parted, eliciting a sound from him somewhere between a whine and a moan. The kiss was warm and wet as Woody’s tongue pushed past Frey’s plump lips. With her hands pulling him by his shaggy locks, she deepened the kiss, leaving him breathless. 

When it seemed neither of them could go much longer without air, she broke the kiss. In the interim, Frey placed her hand flat on Woody’s chest, shoving him against a nearby tree with surprising strength.  
Frey’s hands were all over him. Somehow Woody’s belt had come undone without him even realizing it, and now her hand was sliding past the waistband of his faded jeans and stroking his cock. Woody groaned. It had been a while since he’d been touched like that, and it was heaven. With her free hand, Frey caressed Woody’s face before tugging him down by the beard and planting a trail of kisses and bites along his jaw line. 

The last of Woody’s self-control melted away. 

Grabbing Frey's shoulders, Woody swapped her positions, pushing her against the tree. Wasting no time, he slipped his hands under her top, exploring Frey’s delicate breasts. She moaned as Woody gently rolled her hardened nipples between his thumbs. Emboldened by Frey’s pleasured sighs, he lifted her tank and dove forward to suck the dusky nubs. Frey mewled, her hand never ceasing it’s pumping motion. Holding her breasts in his hands, Woody alternated between licking and blowing, applying warm, wet pressure to each nipple. Frey grasped Woody’s hand, bringing her entwined fingers between her legs. An invitation.

Woody gently caressed Frey’s sex through her denim shorts, making her squirm. He released Frey’s tit with a wet pop and raised his head to meet her lusty gaze. Seeing how much she wanted him, he shuddered with anticipation. 

Woody removed Frey’s hand from his pants, which earned him a puzzled look. His eyes never leaving hers, he sank to his knees until his head was level with her waist, then leaned forward and caught the zipper of her shorts between his teeth. Tugging the zipper, Woody dragged Frey's shorts slowly and deliberately past Frey’s hips.  
Frey moaned, as Woody’s calloused fingers caressed her.

His touches, at first, teasing and soft became fast and hard, increasing in intensity with every pleading breath. Woody sucked Frey’s clit with equal fervor, relishing in the taste of her. The sound of his name falling from her lips was as intoxicating as the scent.  
Frey was close to coming, and Woody needed to be inside of her when it happened.

“Frey! Where are you?” 

Kelly’s shrill cry was like a red alert shattering the illusion of privacy.

With a frustrated growl, Woody, hastily refastened his belt and zipped his pants, while Frey straightened her shorts and top.

“I'll see what's going on. Let's finish this tonight, kay?”

Woody blushed “Y-you bet.”

Frey, pecked Woody on the cheek and dashed back to camp. Woody grinned, tonight couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
